Stranded on Earth
by Telpetari
Summary: The Nautolan Padawan Theehra Ylum, her Master, another Padawan and their Clone battalion are the reinforcement for a planet in the Outer Rim. But they never get there. Instead they get stranded on a planet which is guarded by some humans (and an Android) with superpowers.
1. Chapter 1

I was a whirlwind. At least I always imagined that I would look like a whirlwind. There, on the battlefield, I fought and with my drawn lightsaber. My head-tails swung; on each side one hanging over my shoulder, a smile was on my face. I loved it when everything went as planned. My double-bladed lightsaber glowed in a bright green. Well, I knew that it was double-bladed, the droids did not. I had only ignited one blade and held my weapon with both hands. But after a few minutes it was too much and I activated the other blade, too. Now I really was a whirlwind. I am Padawan Theehra Ylum, a Nautolan. My Master an I where the reinforcement for Koru Neimodia. I reflected the blasters and cut the droids into two halves. It was thrilling to feel how the mood of the soldiers changin. When my Master and I have arrived, they had been desperate. But now… _Everything´s just going perfect_. I laughed. Every time my Master sees me doing it, he shakes his head and says: "You really resemble your uncle, Padawan." As an answer I just laugh. Master Liri Kahlen was a Togruta Jedi Master. His skin was dark purple and he had white markings all over his body. His montrals and lekku were yellow and black and long. He taught me Togruti and in return I showed him Nautila, but he kind of couldn´t learn it. I destroyed the last droid and looked for my Master´s purple lightsaber. With us came another Padawan who was a Tholothian called Helia Talia and was a good friend of mine. But I couldn´t find neither her nor the Jedi Master. This battle was nearly won. And still… I had a bad feeling. "Master!" I yelled. Suddenly I heard the familiar sound of two lightsabers striking against each other. I turned around and froze. "Oh no." Master Kahlen was fighting against _General Grievous_. And has just been disarmed. Without thinking I threw my lightsaber and distracted the… whatever General Grievous was. It worked and Liri Kahlen could reach for his lightsaber. That was the good news. The bad one was that Grievous was coming for _me_ now. I Force pulled my lightsaber to me and countered the attack. I only defended herself, knowing that I was no match for Grievous. "Theehra!" My Master shouted and I glanced at him before I parried another strike of the General. The Togruta attacked Grievous. "Take the Clones and secure the city. That´s the only thing that matters." I nodded and ran towards the city, looking for the familiar orange lightsaber. Helia was fighting on the front. I quickly went to her. "Having a nice day?" I asked. The Tholothian grinned. "What do you think?" She answered with a counter question. A smile appeared on the my face and I sent back a blaster beam, my sword again only one-bladed. After a quick gaze, I saw that a building was about to fall down. "Helia, what do you think. Should we help this building falling down on the Separatist's forces?" I asked. "Might work." The Tholothian answered and together we reached out through the Force and damned it. The Clones burst out in jubilance. I laughed and turned to Helia "Good work, Padawan Helia." The Tholothian smiled. "You too." We ran to the building and jumped over it. There were no Separatists behind it. "Where is Master Kahlen?" Helia asked. "He´s fighting General Grievous." I answered. "He sent me here to secure the city." "Let´s go. The Clones will be able to do the rest." Helia summoned me and ran to the last battlefield outside the city. I followed her. Liri Kahlen was not dead, I would have felt it. When we got to the field, my Master was the only one there. I ran to him. "Master! Are you alright? Where is Grievous?" The Jedi smiled at me. "I am fine, thank you. Now calm down, Padawan. I have heard that you secured the city. Very good. And Grievous… he suddenly disappeared." He said. I immediately relaxed a little bit. "Well done, both of you." The Togruta said. Heila bowed her head. "Thank you, Master Kahlen." "Thank you, Master." The Jedi nodded. "Now let´s go and help the Clones to imprison some members of the Trade Federation."

When we arrived, the Clones had already done the work. "General, these are the leaders." Gun, the Clone Captain, said. "Good." He turned to us Padawans. "You will go and-" We all sprung aside as General Grievous intended to land on our heads. Quickly we pulled out our lightsabers and ignited them. "Theehra, Helia, go and secure the prisoners! You will immediately leave Koru Neimoidia and make your way to Coruscant, with or without me!" The Togruta shouted. "But Master-" "No buts! This is an order!" "Yes, Master." I said and gave Captain Gun, the Clones and Helia a sign to follow me. We ran with the Neimoidians to a transport ship. Out of the corner of my eye I saw another ship and I made my decision. "Go! I will help my Master." I told Gun. "But Commander! You heard the General and his orders!" "I know, Gun, but I can´t do that. Now go and bring these prisoners to the fleet." "As you wish, Commander." Helia quickly jumped at my side. "I won´t leave without you, Theehra." I smiled at her and together we returned. When we arrived, I knew that there were blue swirls in my black eyes. I immediately used the Force to speed up got there just in time. I activated my lightsaber and blocked Grievous´ strike that should have killed my Master, who was lying on the ground. I saw that Grievous would have killed him with his own lightsaber and got angry. But I quickly controlled my feelings and started to attack the General. I disarmed him and threw the weapon to my Master before I activated the second blade of my sword. I blocked the attack of three lightsabers and was concentrated. I could feel my Master and Helia fighting alongside me and we drove the General back. Confidence was growing inside me but it vanished when Grievous stabbed one lightsaber into Helia´s belly. "No!" I screamed and merely forgot my defense. Angrily I attacked Grievous. The General laughed and parried. Suddenly I was pushed away and fell to my knees. Liri Kahlen gave me a stern look and shook his head. I avoided his gaze, deactivated my lightsaber and crawled to Helia. I softly put her head on my lab. One hand covered her wound and I tried to remember, what Barriss Offee once told me about healing. Every Jedi had a basic training in healing. But this was a grave wound and I was not a Jedi Healer. However, I wanted to try it. I closed my eyes to concentrate and opened myself for the Force. "N-no" I flinched and looked down. Helia opened her purple eyes and locked them into mine. "Don´t… I will b-be one w-with the…Force." The Tholothian stretched her arm to reach her lightsaber. I quickly pulled it to her through the Force. Helia smiled and then she gave me her sword. "T-take it. It…shall b-be you-yours." In the end I could barely hear her. "No, Helia, stay with me." I whispered. But I knew she was gone. I could feel the disturbance in the Force as she died. I looked down to the weapon in my hand and breathed deeply. "Theera!" I heard my Master. I quickly looked for him. He was standing nearby and there was no sign of Grievous. "Let´s go." My Master said. "Where is the General?" I asked. "I don´t know. He escaped. Take Helia and let´s go. We are late." I nodded and rose. We both ran to the transport ship. I carried my friend and tried to focus on something. A Clone was waiting for us and when we hopped on the ship he started it. I laid down the Tholothian and held on something. I didn´t care what it was. I avoided looking at Master Kahlen for I could feel his anger. "I told you to not come, haven´t I?" He asked with a controlled voice. "Yes, Master." I said quietly. "But you did. You disobeyed and now we have to tell Nala Sira that her Padawan is dead. Helia died because you disobeyed." I winced at his words, but said nothing. "I hope you have learned your lesson, my young Padawan." "Yes, Master." I murmured. I felt bad. Very bad. And I wished that I could speak with one particular Jedi Master. The whole time I said nothing. Not when we arrived at my Masters ship, not when we met the Admiral, not when I gave over Helia, not when I followed my Master to the bridge. I stayed silent and mourned silently. Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up and met my Master´s light orange eyes. They gazed softly at me. "Go, take some rest. I can handle this alone." He said. I bowed slightly and left. As soon as they couldn´t see me, I sprinted to my chamber. I closed the door behind me and sank to the floor. This day turned out to be a mess. A close friend of mine died, my Master was angry with me, really angry, for the first time since… ever. He took me as his Padawan when I was twelve and all seven years I had been with him he hadn´t been this furious about me. A sigh escaped my lips and I stood up. Maybe a nap would help.

A knock on the door woke me up and I quickly opened it with the Force. "Theehra, get ready. We are on Coruscant." I nodded and my Master left. Sighing I gathered my stuff (which only included my lightsabers) and followed the Togruta to the hangar. I heard something bleeping and cheeping and I immediately started to smile. "Hey, R6. How you doing?" The Droid whistled and I laughed. "Yeah, I too can´t wait for getting to the Temple." R6 bleeped and rolled to my uncle´s green Delta-6 Starfighter. I quickly followed and hopped in. Patiently I waited until a Clone gave me a signal and I took off. R6 whistled happily and I couldn´t help but smile. I knew that Master Liri would follow in a transport ship and would probably not focus on me. "R6, please contact Master Fisto." R6 cheeped and did as ordered. Shortly after, a hologram of the Nautolan Jedi appeared. "Ah, if this isn´t my favorite niece." He said. I snorted. "I´m your only niece." Kit laughed. "It´s good to see you, too, Theehra." I smiled. "You too, Kit. How is life in the Jedi Temple?" I asked. "Getting boring. But we need some Jedi here and I will do whatever the Council wants me to do." "You are in the Council." I commemorated him. "True." He laughed. "Well, see you later, little one." I nodded. "See you later, uncle." "Oh please, don´t call me uncle. It makes me feel so old." He mumbled before he cut off the transmission. I leaned back, a smile on my face. It always made me feel good when I spoke to Kit. And he had showed me lots of things. The music and traditions of Glee Anselm, how to build a lightsaber that worked under water and he trained me in Nautila when I was younger. And now we spoke Nautila merely every time we met. I piloted the ship to the Jedi Temple and touched down on a landing platform. When I jumped out of the Starfighter, some Jedi of the Council where waiting for me, Kit among them. He gave me an encouraging smile. R6 whistled and rolled over to him. "Hey R6, missed me?" He asked. The Droid bleeped. I chuckled and turned to face the Masters Yoda, Mace Windu and Plo Koon. I bowed. "Masters." "Padawan." Mace Windu greeted me. "Your Master said that you would report on the battle on Koru Neimoidia." I breathed deeply. "I will." "Good" Master Yoda said. "Then to the Council Chamber you will follow us." I nodded and did as commanded.

I was standing in the middle of the Council Chamber. I had been here very often. Master Liri was on missions very often so that I got accustomed to stand in the middle of the Jedi Council and to report back. It was evening and the blue holograms of the absent Jedi Masters lighted the room up. "…and we don´t know what happened to General Grievous, but he definitely escaped." I finished. A pondering silence followed. "You disobeyed your Master´s Order?" Mace Windu finally broke the silence. I lowered my head and fought against the tempter to glance at Kit. "Yes, I did. I felt that my Master was in danger." I looked up to meet the dark skinned Jedi´s gaze. "I know that I shouldn´t have done that, but I couldn´t allow that Grievous killed Master Liri." "Anakin would have done the same." Obi-Wan interfered. "I cannot blame you for rescuing Master Liri Kahlen nor for Padawan Helia Talia´s actions or death. And I think neither can the Council." "True your words are, Obi-Wan. And Padawan Ylum´s pain I feel. Punish her we should not." "I think my anger was pain enough." Someone suddenly said. I bowed my head. "Ah, Master Kahlen." Stass Allie greeted him. "I think he is right." Ki-Adi Mundi agreed. "Good" Master Yoda said. "Padawan, dismissed you are. Master Kahlen, something to discuss with you we have." I bowed. "Masters" Before I left, I glanced at Kit. The Nautolan gave me – again – an encouraging smile and I immediately felt better. I decided that a meditation would be agreeable and set out for the Room of a Thousand Fountains. Water had a calming effect on me and I loved that place. I saw some Younglings and younger Padawans staring at me and I felt their curiousness and amazement. I chuckled a little bit, knowing the reason. I didn´t wear the Order´s usual clothes. I wore a dress and underneath the usual Jedi trousers. My dress was brown with some dark blue elements. It resembled more the clothes of the old Jedi even if they were simpler. My lightsaber, too, looked like the old Jedi lightsabers. Over my dress I wore the typical Jedi Robe. I looked around and found a quiet place where I could meditate. I sat down, crossed my legs and concentrated. First I remodeled Helia´s lightsaber so that it was similar to my double-bladed sword. Then I began to meditate.

The next day in the morning I awoke from my meditation. I was calm and felt relaxed. With a smile on my face I went to the cantina in the Temple and took something to eat. I sat down on an empty table and enjoyed the food. You didn´t get something good to eat on battles. "Well, well, well, look who we´ve got here!" I smiled and looked up as Kit sat down on my opposite. "Hey, uncle." The Nautolan frowned. "I think I told you yesterday that-" "I apologize, I actually meant: Good morning, Master Fisto." The Jedi sighed and picked some food from my plate. "You know, there is plenty food at the buffet. You could get your own stuff." I said. Kit smirked at me. "Yes, I know. But I kind of don´t want to move." I snorted and gave him my plate. "Enjoy yourself. I´m not hungry anymore." Kit smiled. "Thank you." I silently watched him eating. When he finished, he asked: "What about a nice lightsaber training?" "

There is nothing to be said against it. Tell me, what do you have in mind?" "Some under water training and swimming, then a duel on the training ground." "Sounds good." Kit smiled. "Then let´s go and not waste more time." He stood up. "Meet you in twenty minutes at the Lake Level." The Nautolan said and left. I breathed deeply and took the plate. "Of course, _Master_."

So, what do you think? The crossover comes later, definitely.

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Training with Kit was fun, as always. It was just _easy_ to be around him. We laughed a lot and drew the attention of nearly everyone in the training halls at us. Our green lightsabers flashed every time they met and I enjoyed it. But in the end I was defeated. "You improved, Theehra." Kit smiled. "You have become a very good swordsman." "Thank you, Kit." I said and deactivated both blades of my saber. "I had a good master."

"Thank you." A familiar voice said. I bowed my head. "Master." I greeted the Togruta. "Liri Kahlen." My uncle said and smiled. MY master nodded at him. "As much fun as you two seem to have, I need my Padawan. We have a meeting with the Council." Kit laughed. "Thank you for informing me." Kit laughed. Liri Kahlen shook his head. "You´re welcome. Now, let´s go."

Quickly after we were standing in the middle of the Council Chamber. At least my Master and I; Kit was sitting on his chair. Next to me there was a strange Twi´lek Padawan. He had an orange skin and hazel eyes. His lekku were wrapped in leather. I starred at him for several moments before Yoda gained my attention.

"For coming we thank you, Padawan Ylum. Spoken to your Master we already have. And he agreed to take over another task. And Padawan Kato Otari accompany will you." I looked at the Twi´lek. So his name was Kato Otari. Kato´s hazel eyes returned my gaze warmly. I bowed briefly. "It´s nice to meet you, Kato." He smiled. "You, too."

Ki-Adi Mundi tilted his head. "But we need a new Master for Padawan Kato Otari." His hologram flickered. "As you all know, his Master died two weeks ago." The Twi´lek got my attention again. Now that I knew, I could see the pain in his eyes. What immediately reminded me of Helia. I looked away. Automatically I found my uncle´s gaze and he smiled at me. "Hm" Yoda agreed. "True that is. But a Jedi who would take over this Padawan I do not know."

"I will take him as my Padawan." I froze. "Excuse me?" Kit asked coolly and jumped to his feet. I glanced at him. "Sit down, Master Fisto." Mace Windu warned him. "You are too attached to this. But that´s true." He turned to Liri Kahlen. "You already have a Padawan, Master Kahlen." I starred at my Master with disbelieve. "And she´s not ready for the Trials." Master Shaak Ti added. "Of that I am aware." Liri Kahlen said. "But I think that I can take a second Padawan for a short while, until we find a Jedi who will his Master. And for the next task I could use some extra help. Besides, both Theehra and Kato are old enough for not being surveilled all the time."

Kato and I exchanged a gaze. "Hm. True your words are." Yoda said. "But a Jedi should only have _one_ Padawan." Kit said. "That´s true, too." Obi-Wan agreed. My uncle shot an angry glare at Liri Kahlen. "Master Fisto´s opinion doesn´t count. He´s too attached." Mace Windu stated. "But mine does." Obi-Wan interfered. "Still, I think that Master Kahlen is able to handle two Padawans." Plo Koon said. Suddenly he turned his head and then told the Council: "We are under attack." He said before his hologram disappeared. Yoda sighed. "Then settled it is. Kato Otari assigned to Master Liri Kahlen is. You will set off in a week." The three of us bowed and we left the Chamber.

"Theehra, wait!" We turned around and I saw Kit running towards us. He glared at Liri Kahlen and then smiled at me. "You know that I´ll probably stay here for a long time. I wanted to offer you my Starfighter and R4 – again. I trust you." I beamed at him. "Thank you, Kit!" He hugged me briefly. "I´ll see you around." Kato shot me a strange look. "What?" I asked. "You are close." He simply said. I shrugged. "Kit is my uncle." "Oh." Liri sighed. "And he´s mad at me." "Yes, he is." I agreed.

This week I spent most time with Kit. We trained a lot and he showed me some tricks with the lightsaber. And then the day came. I was on my way to the hangar, where my Master´s Stardestroyer waited to take off. "Gun, check the Clones, we will follow soon." Liri Kahlen ordered. When I approached, I saw that The Togruta was standing next to Kato and a female human. I eyed her curiously and then turned to my Master. "Master Liri, the Masters Yoda, Mace Windu, Saesee Tiin, Kit Fisto and the Chancellor are on their way and will soon arrive." He nodded. "Good. We will wait until they´re here. Theehra, meet Jedi Knight Adriana Green. She will be Kato´s Master and come with us." I bowed. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Knight Green." "The pleasure is all mine, Padawan." She answered.

Shortly after the Jedi and the Chancellor and some Senators arrived. The four of us bowed. "Masters" Liri Kahlen greeted them. He turned to the Head of the Republic. "It is an honor to finally meet you, Chancellor." "Nice to meet you, too, Master Kahlen. I have heard that you would lead this mission and I wanted to see you on my own. I wondered how the one would look like to whom the Jedi Council gives such an important task." Liri Kahlen tilted his head. "Now you know." I smiled at my Master. In my opinion, he was one of the wisest Jedi I´ve ever met. The Togruta looked very majestic with his purple skin and the yellow markings, the orange eyes and the yellow-black lekku and montrals. He only wore the Jedi robes, but he assembled a king, especially with the typical Togruta head wear. At least in my eyes.

"Now that you two know each other, these are the Senators Orn Free Taa, Edcel Bar Gane and Padmé Amidala." The young female Senator from Naboo caught my attention. I´ve heard a lot from her. She had been involved in the Battle of Geonosis with Obi-Wan Kenobi and the Chosen One. We bowed again. Master Kahlen turned to Yoda. "Everything is settled and we are ready to leave." The small Grandmaster hummed. "Good. Go now, you will. To surveil and to keep peace in the Outer Rim your task is, so fights do not start. May the Force be with you." "And with you." We replied. Kit stepped forward. "We expect you to report to the Council in exactly three standard days. May the Force guide your way." He looked at my Master. "Take good care of her." The Togruta nodded and my uncle hugged me. "My thoughts are with you, little one." I giggled. "Little one?" I hugged him back. "May the Force be with you, uncle." "And with you." He let go and looked deeply in my eyes. "We will meet after the war." I smiled at him. "Now go." I hugged him quickly a second time and then turned around. I ran to the ship where the others were waiting.

When we entered the bridge, Gun nodded at us. "We are ready, General." He said. "Good." My Master replied. "Take off and set course to Naboo. Senator Amidala wants us to check out her planet. She heard some rumors that the Black Sun wants to attack Theed." "Of course, General." We took off and I enjoyed the view. The stars were beautiful this day. We were about to jump into Hyperspace when Admiral Roy Whysk, a human, suddenly yelled: "Separatists!"

The adversarial ship began to attack. "How could they know?" Adriana asked. "Nobody knew!" Kato and I exchanged a gaze. "They locked onto us!" A Clone screamed. "Too late!" Another one cried. We jumped into Hyperspace. Something exploded and everything was just too bright. I couldn´t see a thing.


	3. Chapter 3

I blinked. My headtails hurt. There was a dust layer everywhere. When I stood up, I noticed that I was the only one awake. Kato was lying next to me. My Master and the Jedi Knight were on the other side of the bridge. Adriana´s long black hair was a mess. "Theehra?" I looked down. Kato looked at me with confusion. "What happened?" "I don´t know." I answered and ran to the console. I pushed the Clone away and checked our coordinates. "What-?" Nothing. "Our navigation systems failed." I informed Kato. "I don´t know where we are." "That´s bad." Kato commented. He pushed a button and the controllers came back to live.

"The Seps," I suddenly remembered. "Are they anywhere near?" Kato scanned the environment and shook his head. "No, at least the scanners don´t catch anything." We exchanged a glance an ran went to our Masters. "Master Liri" I said, "wake up." The Togruta groaned and sat up. "Where are we?" I shrugged. "I don´t know, Master." He held his head. "How many time has passed?" Adriana asked. Her green eyes sparkled with anger. "Calm down." Liri Kahlen ordered. "It has been a week since our little incident with the Seps." A Clone informed us. One by one, everyone woke up. "Are we able to locate our position?" Adriana asked. "No, General. Our navigation systems have been shot." "And are we able to contact the Jedi Council?" My Master asked. "No" another Clone sighed. "Our communication systems have been shot, too." "Great" The Togruta huffed. "But we are able to scan our environment." Adriana sighed. "Do that. Maybe we are able to locate lifeforms."

Liri Kahlen turned to the Admiral. "Status reports, please." "The _Last Defense_ is fully operational, except for the navigation and communication systems. We can fly but our hyperdrive is out and most of our weapons have been shot, too. But that´s all." "That´s three things too much." Liri Kahlen murmured. "General, we scanned eight planets of which one is inhabited by an advanced lifeform. They appear to be humans." A Clone whose name was Exit, said. "Humans?" Adriana asked and Roy looked up, interested. "Yes. But they seem not to be ready to space travel." "And the _Last Defense_ won´t make it to that planet." Another Clone, Huff, informed us. "I´ve just been contacted by CT-8745 that we have a problem with our engine."

Liri Kahlen inhaled deeply. "Great" he murmured. "Master, we have to Starfighters in the hangar. Kato and I could visit that planet and report back." "It´s a good idea, Padawan." Adriana said. She turned to my Master. "We could do the repairs while they scout the planet." The Togruta nodded. "Go, you will return in one standard day. Keep up communications via our comlinks." Kato and I nodded and went to the hangar.

We met some Clones on our way and some Clones were working on the hangar. Adriana´s Starfighter was black and a black R8-Unit waited next to it. R6 bleeped and R8 answered. "R6!" I yelled. The droid bleeped and whistled happily. "Yeah, I missed you, too." I smiled. I jumped into Kit´s Starfighter. "Are you ready, Kato?" I asked. "As ready as I ever will." He answered. We took off and flew through Space. "So, what will we do?" I asked. "Split up or stay together? If we split up we could find out more, I think." "I´d rather be with you, Theehra. I don´t think that splitting up would be a good idea." "Fine. We´ll do it your way." I heard Kato chuckle. "Don´t be upset. Just relax and enj-" Something fast nearly collided with Kato as we reached the planet´s atmosphere. "What was this?" The Twi´lek asked. "I don´t know." I replied. When I caught a look of it, my headtails froze. "By the Force!"

It was a red skinned man with a yellow gem on its forehead. He had grey or blue eyes, a greenish suit and a yellow cape. But it wasn´t a man at all. "That seems to be an Android." Kato said. "I´ve never seen something like him." I murmured. He looked into my eyes. I concentrated on the Force… and felt its signature on the Force. "I – I can feel him." I murmured. Suddenly the Android/man/thing shot a yellow been with his gem. I rolled my ship. "Let´s split up! He can follow only one of us!" Kato suggested. "Good idea." I agreed. Everything inside of me was highly alerted. I used the Force to feel the Android. He was behind me and I just couldn´t shake him off. I flew towards some land on the day side of the planet when he hit the ship. R6 whistled. "Yes, I know, R4, we´ve been shot. But I have to concentrate on other things right know!" I did my best to avoid a crash landing. The moment

I reached the ground I jumped out and activated my double-bladed lightsaber. The green blades glowed. The Android shot another beam at me and I deflected it with my lightsaber. But its force threw me several meters away. I used the Force to stabilize myself and landed on my feet. The Android approached. "R6, get away!" I yelled and attacked the robot. But my sword just passed through it. "What-?" He pushed me and I fell on my bottom. "Uff" I made. That thing had taken me by surprise. "What are you?" I asked. He examined me carefully. "You do not seem evil." He decided. R4 whistled. The Android looked at the Droid and I used his distraction to Force-push him away. I jumped into the cockpit. "What´s the matter, R6?" I asked. The droid bleeped. "Not good. But let´s hope this ship will fly long enough to get us out of this situation."

Not long after I tried to repair Kit´s ship. I tried to reach somebody, but my communication systems were down. R6 helped and welded something together. That Android hadn´t shown up for ten standard minutes. And I hoped he wouldn´t show up for at least a few hours. ' _Where´s Kato?'_ I wondered. I hoped he was alright. Suddenly I felt something come closer through the Force. I froze and waited. It was a human being, I could feel it. But I didn´t know he came. It sounded like he was flying, but there was no ship. I spun around when he landed. "Okay, whatever you do, stop it righ- WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU?" It was a dark skinned man with some kind of glasses and he carried something on his back in which a pair of wings had disappeared the moment he touched the ground.

"I am a Nautolan." I answered. "And you? You felt like a human, but I´m not entirely sure." "I feel like – of course I am human! There just humans on this planet! Well, except for two or three gods, some mutants, an Android… You know, that kind of stuff." Suddenly a red-gold robot arrived. "Whatever you do, stop it right – what´s going on? Why´s nobody shooting? And what´s that?" The robot pointed at me. No, it wasn´t a robot, it was a man in a suit.

I shrugged. "I do not know. My – I just wanted to check out this planet, when that Android-thing appeared and attacked me. And right now I only want to do some repairs, but you two showed up." An aircraft appeared that looked like a spaceship but wasn´t and a group of people jumped out of it, including that strange Android. "You work with him?" I asked. "Yeah" the man in the suit answered. "That´s Vision. Nice costume, by the way." I blinked. "Costume?" "Yes, your costume. I mean, you can´t fool me. Green skin, large black eye, tentacles… quite nice." " _Tentacles?_ " I ran one hand over one of my headtails. "That´s a _Star_ _Wars_ costume!" One of the people exclaimed. The others turned at him. "How do you know, Mr Ice block?" "I watched the movies." The other man said proudly. He wore a blue-red-white suit, a blue helmet and a shield was on his back.

"What movies?" I asked confused. All of them starred at me. "You´re joking, right?" The man with the wings asked. I shook my head. "No. What´s _Star_ _Wars_?" "Oh come on, you even have lightsabers! You know what _Star_ _Wars_ is!" The man in the Suit cried. I shook my head again. R6 bleeped. "What´s that?" A girl with long brown hair and a red suit asked. "She calls him R6." The Android – Vision – informed her. I glanced at him. The repairs were done.

I looked at them. My feelings told me that they were not evil. They just wanted to protect their home planet. "Look" I said. "I need to know what´s going on and report back to my Master. I don´t mean any harm to you. So, if you just let me go-" "No" a red haired woman said. "We cannot trust you and we won´t." Everyone pointed their weapons at me. "You´re crazy." The blue-red-white man murmured. "You think _Star Wars_ is real." "I told you, _I don´t know what_ Star Wars _is!_ Just let me go away-" "That´s enough." The man in the metal suit said. "Attack!" I Force-pushed them away. "Go, R6! Get to Master Liri and tell him everything!" The Android approached and I pushed him away again. R6 whistled and sounded worried. "Go, I´ll be fine!" The Droid bleeped and took his place in the ship before flying away.

The people starred at the ship. Meanwhile I took my lightsabers apart so they couldn´t use them. "She´s been enhanced." Wanda murmured. "Amazing." Tony murmured. I lifted my hands. But before I could do anything, someone teased me and I got knocked out. Again.


	4. Chapter 4

I didn´t know how much time had passed when I woke up. I was lying on a bed with some needles stuck in my arms and a few computers with very old technology (I read about them back in the Jedi Temple) standing around me. A person seemed to stand guard on the opposite of the door and there were lots of humans in this building. I even could feel the presence of the ones who attacked me. Slowly I rose and stood up. I still wore my clothes and the parts of my lightsabers were lying on a table. I pulled out the crystals I hid in my trouser pocket and pieced them together. Then I quickly gathered my stuff and tried to contact Master Liri through my comlink on my arm protector. But of course it didn´t work.

The monitors around my bed were showing my vital functions and began bleeping now that they didn´t record any heart rate (or rates? I had several hearts). I tried to shut them down but I couldn´t read their signs. "Whatever you´re doing, stop it right now!" I cursed myself for not paying attention. The guard was standing behind me and his blaster was pointing at me. I didn´t move but reached out through the Force and yanked the weapon out of his hand. It flew right to me and I activated one blades of my green lightsaber to cut it into pieces. The man stared at me open-mouthed.

"You will connect yourself to that machine and stay here." I said using the Force to make him do what I wanted. "I will connect myself to that machine and stay here." He repeated dazed and did as I requested. I smiled at him. "Thank you." I quickly left the room and closed my eyes to scan the surrounding for approaching humans. A group of people was on their way here and would quickly arrive. I could feel their excitement through my headtails. A smile appeared on my face when I ignited Helia´s lightsaber and cut the electricity lines. Everything went dark and it was then when I noticed that it was dawn. I had been out for a long time. As the orange light was too noticeable, I quickly deactivated the lightsaber and ran away. Surely these people had a ship for me, didn´t they?

They hadn´t. Just these aircrafts I saw yesterday. And getting to those ships revealed my presence. They seemed to have repaired their energy supply as an alarm ringed through the building and every single person turned to find the source – me. " _Attention_ " A female voice said " _there´s a creepy tentacle-head thing running around the base. Be careful, she´s dangerous._ The Avengers _will deal with her so don´t get involved. Just make sure she doesn´t escape_."

Everyone pulled out their weapons and I draw my lightsabers. I didn´t ignite them. I didn´t want to hurt these people and I would just defense myself. I was here on a peaceful mission. I was a Jedi and we didn´t kill until necessary. The first one of the group called _The Avengers_ was my Android friend Vision. "Leave her to me." He told the people. I took a deep breathe. Vision was not to underestimate. He shot a yellow ray towards me and I sidestepped. Maybe I couldn´t take him physically, but I could still feel him through the Force. I reached out and Force pushed him away. Vision flew through the wall and it broke.

The humans seemed to have enough and started to shoot at my. I activated my three blades and cut the bullets into halves. _Wait_. Bullets? That was antique weaponry! I didn´t know of a single planet in the galaxy that still used bullets. I flinched when one of my headtails was touched and began to bleed, but I just gritted my teeth and kept on defending myself. Suddenly they stopped and I noticed that they were out of munitions. Anger prepossessed me and I nearly Force pushed them all away. But I quickly reminded me of who I am and breathed deeply. I would not give into anger.

With closed eyes I deactivated my lightsabers. I took deep breaths and calmed myself down. _Give in into your anger and you will be lost forever in the dark side of the Force, Theehra._ I heard my Master´s voice. _Whatever happens, peace and calmness is the solution. Do not dwell in the past or try to get revenge. That´s the dark side. Remember that, little one._ Kit´s voice successfully calmed me. I wouldn´t fall to the dark side. Never.

When I focused my thoughts to the presence, I could hear the humans muttering and discussing heatedly. I opened my eyes and looked at them. Vision was back and on his side were that blue-white-red man and the one with the wings. They gazed at me suspiciously. "Is it true?" the blond man asked. "Do you have lightsabers?" "Of course. I am a Jedi." I answered offended. "Oh c´mon!" the man with the wings yelled. " _Star Wars_ is as real as Santa Claus!" "Who´s Santa Claus?" I asked. The woman with the red hair and the black suite appeared. "What´s happening, Cap?" She asked. "They say that she has real lightsabers."

The woman started to laugh. When no one fell in, she stopped. "No kiddin´?" "Nope" the winged man answered. "You could just ask me to show you them." I told them. "But if you want to talk all day long… I might as well go out of here-" "No, you won´t." The girl in the red suit had arrived. She had an accent the others didn´t have. "Okay, big mouth." Red hair said. "If you want, show us your weapons." I smiled. "It would be my pleasure." Ant with that I ignited them.

"Holy shit!" The Captain yelled. "Language!" Red hair and Wing man shouted. I whirled the orange blade around and deactivated the three swords. "May I go now and get to my Master? He must be worried sick." The humans were unable to do anything but to stare at me. "Are you alright?" I asked. Another woman ran into the hangar in which we were standing. She had black hair and brown eyes. "You won´t believe it!" She yelled. "But the alien? She has three hear-" she stopped in the middle of the sentence and glanced at us. "What´s going on?" "Nothing, Helen. Our world has just been put upside down." Wing man said.

I felt Kato´s presence before I could hear his ship. Shortly after, he stormed into the hangar with his activated blue lightsaber. "Anyone who hurts her, will have to face me!" He shouted. I smiled at him. "It´s good to see you, Kato." He grinned. "You too." Suddenly I heard some gunships approaching and, a few moments later, Master Liri Kahlen, Knight Adrianna Green and a whole Clone battalion ran into the hangar, weapons and lightsaber drawn and activated. In the end, R6 rolled in. He whistled happily when he saw me. "Theehra!" the Togruta shouted. "Are you alright?" I nodded. "I am, Master." He nodded and turned to the puzzled _Avengers_. "Why did you attack a peaceful Jedi?" I could nearly literally _touch_ my Master´s anger. Kato and I exchanged glances. This would be interesting.


	5. Chapter 5

Knight Adriana kind of saved the day. She placed a hand on Liri Kahlen´s shoulder and stepped forward. "Maybe I should have gone. I am Jedi Knight Adriana Green and as I am human you might feel easier around me." _The Avengers_ and the other humans exchanged an awkward gaze. "You want to talk?" Kato asked with disbelieve. "After all they´ve done to Theehra?" "Quiet, Padawan! You still have much to learn. Jedi do not seek revenge, remember that." Adriana´s tone was gentle yet determined. Kato silenced. I glanced at him thankfully. Ariana drew her attention once again to the humans. "I am sure that it´s hard for you to understand, isn´t it?"

Red hair laughed sarcastically. "Hard to believe? It´s more than that! We have to deal with the fact that some _movies_ are reality!" "Movies?" My Master asked. I nodded. "They mentioned that there are some films called _Star Wars_ and that I was trying to imitate it." "Yeah, maybe it´s hard, to use your words. But why are you here?" the Captain asked. My Master stepped forward. "We were the reinforcements for the Outer Rim. We should have been there about a week ago, but Separatists attacked us and we got off course. Adriana and I sent our Padawans to scout this planet. That´s how we ended here. My Star Destroyer still isn´t fully operational and we think that the Seps are still out here. It would be a great help to us if you stand aside."

 _The Avengers_ exchanged some glances. "Separatists? Like in the Clone Wars?" The Captain asked. I frowned. "So you _do_ know us?" "We told you there are movies." Red hair said. Master Liri Kahlen shot me a gaze before he answered. "Yes, we are fighting the Clone Wars right now. For about three years, I think." "Three years?" Wing man seemed to be afraid of something. "Yes. Why?" Vision sighed. "You should come." He said. "We have to show you something."

The Android brought us to a room with a black screen. The other _Avengers_ followed and we all sat down. "What will you show us?" Adriana asked. "Something important. It´s called _Star Wars Episode I The phantom Menace._ " Vision answered. "A movie?" My Master asked skeptically. "Just watch." Someone dimmed the lights and some letters appeared on the screen. "What do they mean?" Kato asked. "You Jedi can´t read?" the Captain asked with disbelieve. I glared at him. "We can read. But our letters do look different." "All right. It says: ' _A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away_.'"

I was amazed. I saw every single moment of last days of the great Obi-Wan Kenobi´s last days as a Padawan. I saw the legendary Qui-Gon Jinn again and the Chosen One as a _slave_. I saw the fight between Darth Maul and the two Jedi and the battle of Naboo. It was incredible. "How do you know all that?" I asked the humans. "You weren´t there, were you?" Red hair shook her head. "No. You should watch the other films." And so we did.

I liked Episode II. The only thing was – "Is that supposed to be _Kit Fisto_?" I asked shocked. My Master laughed. "I assume it is. Who else would smile during a _battle_?" "You know him?" The young girl with the accent asked. "Of course I do! He´s my uncle and he doesn´t look like that!" "Oh" "The drawings are better." The Captain said and smiled. "Hey, that´s _Aaylas´ecura_!" Kato exclaimed. "Sidious." Adriana suddenly hissed. "So _that´s_ how Skywalker lost his arm." Kato murmured. I thought I was prepared for everything. But I wasn´t.

"WHAT?!" We four Jedi were aghast. "Did they just-" "He´s – _he is-"_ "That´s against the Code!" " _There is no emotion, there is peace_." Kato cited. We watched as Anakin kissed the Senator Padmé Amidala from Naboo. I could feel the amusement of the humans through my headtails. "You know, there is a way to love somebody without falling to the Dark Side." Vision said. "The Jedi of the Old Republic were sometimes even married." Kato turned to the Togruta. "Is that true, Master Kahlen?" Liri Kahlen sighed. "Yes, it is. But that were other times."

And then we saw the third movie. There were no comments, no laughter, nothing. I felt shock and pain when I saw who the Sith Lord actually was. I cried silently when I saw how Palpatine murdered my uncle (he still didn´t look like Kit and yet it hurt) and I could feel the pain of my fellow Jedi as we watched the process of Order 66. The Clones… My Master stood up abruptly the moment the movie ended and left the room. "Master Liri!" I yelled and wanted to follow him, but Adriana stopped me. "I will go. You and Kato will stay here."

The Twi´lek took my hand and squeezed it. "Are you all right?" He asked. I shook my head. "I cannot believe it. Master Windu… no one can defeat him. It´s just not possible. And Kit – he´s one of our best swordsmen!" Kato hugged me. "Everything is going to be all right." I snorted. "Yeah, of course." I glanced at the humans and left, too. "Theehra, wait! Master Adriana ordered us to stay here!" I heard Kato shout but I ignored him. I needed to see R6.

"Commander Ylum, what happened?" I flinched when I heard Gun´s voice. "N-nothing." "Really? General Kahlen didn´t look like everything was okay." "Er, I think he´ll talk later with you." "Theehra, what are you doing here? I thought I told you to stay in that room!" I saw Adriana and my Master. "I´m sorry, Master, but I needed some air." Liri Kahlen sighed. "What we just saw-" "We don´t know if it´s true." Adriana interrupted. The Togruta shook his head. "It is true. The other movies were true and I heard Obi-Wan and Mace talking about the feelings of Skywalker towards the Senator." He looked at me with sympathy. "I know how you feel about your uncle, Theehra. But you are a Jedi and we are not allowed to be attached to something. You have to let go." I sighed. "I know, Master. And I will do my best." "Of that I am sure. You always do your best."

"So what are we going to do now?" We were sitting in the kitchen with the Avengers who introduced themselves. Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanoff, Sam Wilson, James Rhodes, Wanda Maximoff and Vision. "We could try to warn the Jedi Order." I suggested. "If it´s not too late." Adriana mumbled. My Master sighed. "Good idea." Steve Rogers rose from his chair. "And we will help you." Liri Kahlen smiled at him. "Thank you." The Captain nodded. "You are welcomed to stay here. We have places for all of you, even the Clones." "Again, thank you. And about the Clones… we have to get to know why they will shoot at us." Natasha smiled. "Don´t worry. Tony´ll help you"

Before someone could say anything else, the door burst open. Gun stood there in full armor. "General, we found them. We found the Seps."

 **What do you think? Should they be able to prevent Order 66 or not?**


	6. Chapter 6

**SupergodzillaSailorCosmos: Yes, I think I will add the Agents of Shield and other characters of the MCU and I planned some relationships for the Jedi.**

 **Eaglebucky: Good idea. Maybe I come back to it.**

 **Thank you to everyone who reviewed!**

I know we should prepare for whatever was going to happen. But Kato and I just were Padawans and we hadn´t our Masters´ discipline. We were standing in the training room of the Avenger Facility and had our lightsabers drawn. A smile appeared on my face. We could stand here for hours, but that wasn´t my intention. I wanted to fight and to forget what I saw, at least for a short period of time. So I attacked.

Apparently it was the perfect moment for the Black Widow to show up. I glanced at her before returning my attention at the male Twi´lek in front of me. "You are fighting?" Natasha asked us the obvious. "Yes" I answered and tried to overwhelm my opponent with my double bladed saber. Kato just parried.

I could feel the human observing and analyzing our movements but I didn´t care. Eventually she asked: "Why are you fighting? Haven´t you other things to do?" "Maybe. We just wanted so-" Kato jumped aside and continued to talk. "- some distraction. After all you showed us…" "I understand." She said and sat down. I gave her a small smile before retreating a few steps.

"So, uh, you´re okay with the whole war thing? I heard that some don´t like the Jedi to be Generals of the army or generally involved with the war." Kato and I exchanged a quick gaze before I answered. "I know, but we, the Order and most of the Senators as well as the Supreme Chancellor, thought that the Jedi would be the best to lead the war. Of course we heard rumors that some even think we Jedi began the war to get more power, but that´s not true. We just want the best for the Republic and the peace. We actually are peacekeepers."

Natasha seemed to think for a while and I was able to fully concentrate on my technique. I knew I would win. That was until – "Did you know that Kit Fisto is some kind of romantically involved with Aayla Secura?" "What?!" I stopped and stared at the human with disbelieve. Kato used the moment and disarmed me. "You lost" He said and smiled, but I ignored him. "What did you just say?"

The Black Widow shrugged. "At least that´s what I´ve heard. It started on Kamino, I think."

I retrieved my lightsaber with the Force. "He was on Kamino." I agreed. "And Aayla has been there, too." I sighed. "I remember a report in which my uncle saved Master Secura´s life, but I do not recall the details. I´ve just been glad that nothing happened. Yet I heard that they are indeed close." Kato glanced at me and I sensed his mixed feelings. "What?" He shifted uneasily. "I, uh… nothing." I let it be and turned to Natasha.

"What is it you actually want to know?" I asked. The woman smiled. "You´re smart. Well, how do you bear with the war? You´re just, uh, children." Kato shrugged. "We´re Jedi. We are supposed to deal with that." Natasha raised an eyebrow. I sighed. "We struggle, that´s true. You´re right, we are young. But we have been in war for about three years now and… you´re not getting used to it, but it kind of gets easier. Of course not if you lose someone close to you." I added hastily.

"You lost somebody?" She asked. Kato and I exchanged a look. "Yes, we lost someone." My fellow Padawan answered. Natasha waited, but neither of us said anything else. "I think you shouldn´t fight the Clone Wars." She decided. I smiled. "Just because we are kids? No offense, but Wanda isn´t the oldest either, and I´m sure she is not the only one. And besides, Kato and I are some of the older Padawans. There are much younger ones on the fields of battle." "Like Ahsoka Tano and Caleb Dume?" "Who´s Caleb Dume?" I asked. "Ahsoka Tano? Hasn´t she left the Order?" Kato murmured.

I remembered. Ahsoka Tano, a female Togruta, Padawan of Anakin Skywalker, one of the most promising learners. Blamed for a bombing in the Order she did not do and forced to face military trials in front of the whole Republic. She had been betrayed by the Order and except for her Master and Senator Amidala nobody had believed her. I had felt kind of guilty for what the Order and the High Jedi Council had done to her.

I sighed and shook my head. "Even the wisest among us have their faults." The Black Widow examined my face before nodding. "That´s true." I felt my Master approach and lifted my head. "Master, is everything alright?" I asked. He smiled briefly before nodding. "We will be fully operational in a few hours. You should try to get some rest, Padawans."

Kato crossed his arms. "I´m not tired, Master. I´d prefer to do some training." "Same for me!" I added. Liri Kahlen closed his eyes briefly before saying: "It wasn´t a question. Go, get some rest. You will need it." He glanced at Natasha. "Your Captain called. He wanted to talk to you." The woman nodded and rose. "Thank you." "You´re welcome." After she was gone, the Togruta gazed at us. "Go. I won´t say it another time." I groaned. I knew when I had lost.

I couldn´t sleep. It wasn´t because of the battle we would fight in less than a day, nor my uncle or my thoughts about my losses during the Clone Wars. No. It was because of the whole Ahsoka-Tano-thing. How was it possible that the High Jedi Council could fail so badly? What if it hasn´t been Ahsoka, but me? Would Kit and Liri have believed me? Would the Council have done the same to me as my uncle was one of them? What would I have done in the end? Accepted their offer to return or feel betrayed and left forever? I didn´t know but these thought kept me from sleeping.

Someone knocked at my door and I gladly jumped out of my bed to answer the knock. I could feel who it was yet I still was surprised to see him. "Vision" I greeted the Android. "May I enter, Padawan Ylum?" He asked politely. I smiled and stepped aside. "Of course, come in." He gave me a small smile and entered. "So, uh, what do you want?" I wanted to know after some brief seconds of silence. He seemed to feel uneasy, but after a moment he started to speak. "As Jedi you can feel all living beings and everything in your environment. Is that right?" "Yes." I answered.

"And you are able to tell the difference between a living being and a mindless… thing?"

"Yes. But why-"

"So you can tell if I am hu-… some human-like being or not?"

Oh, so _that´s_ why he had come. I smiled at him. "Yes, I can. And I can tell you that you are as much human as the other ones here. Well, as human as you can be. I wouldn´t call you a human, you are something… superior. You get what I mean?" I could see the gears turn in his eyes. "More or less…" He murmured distracted, obviously thinking about something important. I could feel his emotion through my headtails, but remained silent. I didn´t think it was something he wanted me to know.

"Your presence in the Force is like a beacon of light, Vision. It´s beautiful, to be honest." He smiled. "Thank you, Padawan Theehra. You helped me a lot." I waved a dismissing hand at him. "You´re welcome. I´m glad I could help." He smiled a last time at me before phasing through my door. Vision was truly someone special…

My thoughts where distracted as somebody opened my door. My eyes widened slightly. "Kato! What are you doing here? Aren´t you supposed to sleep?" "You are not sleeping either, are you?" "Well…" My tendrils twitched. He had a point. "What was Vision doing here?" he asked. I shrugged. "He asked me whether he was human or not. Why?" The Twi´lek shrugged. "Just curious." He let himself fall on my bed. "You can´t sleep either, huh? You too thought about Ahsoka, haven´t you?"

I narrowed my eyes. "How do you know?" He chuckled. "You Nautolans aren´t the only ones with special gifts, Theehra." I grinned. "True." "Well? You haven´t answered my question." I sighed. "Yes, you are right. I was thinking about Ahsoka Tano. I kind of pity her. Imagine it was you who got expelled. What would you do? You have been trained to be a Jedi your whole life, and suddenly you are supposed to life a normal life you never thought you had to live."

The Twi´lek gazed at the ceiling. "I really do not know what I would do. I cannot and do not want to imagine what Ahsoka must go through right now." He answered after a short while. He sat up and looked curiously at me. "What would you do?" I shrugged. "I don´t know. Maybe try to find my family in Glee Anselm and figure out how not to be a Jedi?" Kato thought about it. "As good as any other option." He finally decided. We smiled at each other. It was nice to have someone at your age you could talk to. It was different to how we talked to our Masters, and I liked it.

A knock startled me and I cursed myself for not paying attention. "Theehra?" My Master opened the door. He didn´t seem to be surprised by Kato´s presence. Maybe he had felt him through the Force. "Yes, Master?" "We are heading out. Meet us at the hangar in exactly fifteen standard minutes. And tell Kato to come." His tone was sincere but his eyes were soft. I coughed. "Of course, Master." He smiled and left.

Kato giggled. "I do not think I am supposed to be here, am I?" I grinned. "I don´t think so. So, I have to tell you that we meet our Masters in fifteen standard minutes." Kato jumped to his feet and smiled down at me. "Well then. I´m ready. Are you?"

I was.


End file.
